1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boot constructions, and particularly to a skate boot made of molded plastic material.
2. Description of Prior Art
In conventional plastic skate boots, it is necessary to provide a first lower portion including a sole made of rigid plastics material and a hinged anklet or upper. The hinged anklet is pivoted to the lower portion, normally about an axis below the ankle of one's foot. The lower portion per se is designed such that the heel portion thereof extends only up to a person's ankle while the upper portion gives protection and support for the remaining height of a normal skate boot, including the tendon guard. A skate boot requires both rigidity in the lower portion in the lateral direction but flexibility in the longitudinal plane of the skate boot as well as laterally in the area of the ankle. Such conventional plastics boots provide a limited amount of lateral rigidity and longitudinal and upper flexibility and are normally a compromise of both.